


Under The Summer Night Sky

by Team_Cap



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Phinabella - Freeform, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: Five friends sitting around a campfire. All were recollecting the times they spent as kids, for they hardly do it nowadays.





	Under The Summer Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thephantomwithin7](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thephantomwithin7).



> This is a commission from thephanomwithin7. And she let me post it so yeah. I'm planning to open writing commissions again so if you're interested, just DM me!
> 
> It's been years since I wrote something for this fandom so yeah. ^^;

* * *

The sky was dark. It was like a painted canvas that was splattered with dark, blue paint with glitters thrown at every inch. Every glitter twinkled with such bright light, as if there was life in it. The breeze was slightly crisp for the summer season, but the people around the campfire didn't seem to mind it.

The campfire wasn't as massive as one expected from a huge campsite, but it was warm enough for a toasted marshmallow party. Five friends composed of four boys and one girl were all sitting on two separate logs placed on either side—the two dark-haired boys on the left, while the three were on the right. The fire in the wood was burning slowly. Its crisp noise was relaxing as it got mixed along with the sounds the forest was providing.

The redhead took a deep breath, throwing his head back. He looked at the sky, before moving his marshmallow slowly into the fire. He watched it slowly roast in the flames. He smiled, his eyes darting around his brother, his girlfriend and his friends.

It had been a while since they were all together like this. Ever since they started college, they hardly have time to catch up with each other. All of them, besides him and Isabella, went to different universities across the country, and being apart from them felt like there was a huge hole in his heart. He felt empty throughout the year, for he hardly see them and if he had time, it was just a quick chat; something he wasn't used to since they used to spend a lot of time together in their childhood.

He sighed, pulling his marshmallow off the campfire. He blew the fire from the sweet dessert and put it back in the blazing inferno. He chuckled at the thought.

'Blazing Inferno' sounded cool. It could be a possible name of an invention! He made a mental note to discuss that with Ferb later or tomorrow. After all, even if they go to different universities, they are  _still_  brothers.

"So," his girlfriend said, snapping him out of his trance. She blew the fire off from the marshmallow. "I realized something—" she kept on cooling her toasted marshmallow.

Phineas chuckled, his lips curving into a smile. He couldn't help to notice how cute she looked whenever she puffed air out of her mouth. "What is it?"

Ferb rose an eyebrow and chewed his own toasted treat while Baljeet furrowed his own. Buford, on the other hand, opened his mouth, forming an 'o'. All eyes were focused on her.

The girl sighed then smiled, before replying, "We've never been together like this for a while."

"Oh," Buford replied, ruining the mood with his nonchalant tone.

"Buford," Baljeet scoffed. The bully's eyebrows creased.

"What?"

"You sound rude," the Indian boy berated, while his frenemy shrugged, punching his arm like it was nothing. Baljeet let out a pained 'ow' but proceeded to grab another marshmallow from the pack with his uninjured hand.

"Well, what do you want me to reply?"

This caused Baljeet to roll his eyes. "Oh, I do not know. Maybe say something nice! I—"

"Guys," Isabella called the two, stopping their little argument. The two stopped to look at her, only to see her giggle. She sighed dreamily. "You two never change."

Baljeet's shoulders drooped along with his lips. He rubbed his cheek. "Well, you are right about that."

"The only difference is we're older and taking care of young Fireside girls," Ferb added while chewing his marshmallow.

Phineas laughed. "We became babysitters, basically."

"But with a price!" Buford laughed along while Isabella rolled her eyes.

The only reason why the five friends were together was all because they volunteered to help Isabella watch over the new Fireside recruits. Now, Fireside girls are independent ladies, but the only reason why they were here was because these girls were around five to seven years old. They are young and needed guidance from their seniors, which happened to be her.

Isabella grabbed her now cold roasted marshmallow and popped it in her mouth. The toasted yet sweet flavour of the dessert lingered in it, and it was enough to lift her mood.

"Excuse me," a meek girl said, getting their attention. The boys stopped laughing while Isabella blinked. They all looked at the child with a curious expression.

"Oh," she bit her lip. "Umm, Sarah, right?"

The blonde nodded, twirling her fingers.

Isabella paused. She suddenly forgot that some of these girls were first timers, and being in a troop was new to them. She sighed. "Do you need anything?"

"I…"

"Go on," Isabella encouraged.

"I-I need to go potty," she responded shyly.

There was a short pause until Buford stood up and offered his hand at the little girl. The little girl blinked. "Come on, short stuff. Me and my friend will accompany you."

Baljeet blinked, registering what his best friend and enemy stated. Did he want him to go with them? Could he just do it on his own?

"Come on, nerd," Buford hollered and Baljeet was left with no choice. Hopping off from his seat, he followed Buford and the little girl to the restrooms.

Moments passed since the three left, Ferb stood up from his seat. He breathed. "I'll try and make a call."

"You're calling Vanessa at a time like this?" Phineas asked his brother, while Ferb just nodded. The triangle-headed boy, being the oblivious lad he is, just shrugged. And now he was left alone with his girlfriend.

It took him a minute—or maybe more—when he realized that he was only accompanied by Isabella. He blinked and swallowed the lump in his throat. His eyes widened.

Did those three  _plan_  this? How come he was  _still_  wasn't aware in the first place?! He really needed to start paying  _more_ attention to things for once!

He sighed, rubbing his head. Well, there was no point in complaining now that it's happening. He could hear a giggle, and it was more than enough to wash away his distress. Jerking to his left, he looked at his girlfriend who had a huge smile on her face while roasting another marshmallow. He could only guess that she liked that there was no one around but them.

"What's so funny?"

Isabella stopped giggling. She elbowed his chest. "You oblivious goofball! Those three left us on purpose!"

Phineas just laughed. "I guess you noticed it first, huh?"

"No duh. You really need to pay attention to some details."

Phineas continued laughing. "I'm trying. I'm trying."

The two looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. Their chuckling died and Phineas suddenly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"I guess I can do this, then," he quipped, pressing his soft lips on her right temple. Isabella giggled once again.

"Hey, stop, that tickles!"

Phineas smirked. "Oh, really?"

He kissed her temple once again, causing Isabella to laugh. She placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away from her, but Phineas was too stubborn. Instead, he leaned his forehead on hers. He was in awe at how beautiful her eyes were. His heart raced wildly in his chest at that, as his breath hitch.

She is truly  _gorgeous_.

He suddenly realized that they too, hardly spend time together. And now was his chance.

Taking a deep breath, his eyes went to her stick and grabbed it. He doused the flames off with his breath and ate the roasted marshmallow like a madman.

"Hey!" Isabella squealed. "No fair! That's mine!"

Phineas chortled. "Come and geth it, then!"

Isabella pouted. How could she get it if it's in his mouth?! To her surprise, Phineas smacked his lips on hers. She could taste his saliva and the toasted treat exploding through their kiss. She could get used to this.

A cough interrupted them, making the couple break from their kiss.

"Oh, hey, Ferb!" Phineas said, smiling at his brother despite the blush on his cheeks. His eyes went round as he saw Baljeet and Buford behind him. "Uh...hey, guys!"

Buford chuckled, folding his arms across his chest while Baljeet and Ferb were smirking. "Look, what you did was cute, but get your own room, for Pete's sake."

"Dude! We are surrounded by children!" Baljeet intervened and the three just laughed. They watched the best friends slash enemies bicker like there was no tomorrow.

Phineas eyed his friends; from his brother to his girlfriend to Buford and Baljeet, he realized that he was very thankful for this night. They were together, just like the old times. Nothing could ever beat the happiness he could feel every summer.


End file.
